


in you I found paradise

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Finale, Set in Heaven, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: They made it to the finish line, to Heaven. It should be their well deserved break.If only Dean would get the memo already and join Sam in their cabin.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	in you I found paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansBonnieSammysClyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansBonnieSammysClyde/gifts).



> Thank you DeansBonnieSammysClyde for giving me this idea! I hope you enjoy fluffy soulmates in heaven like I did 🥰

“You done yet?”

“Does it look like I’m done?”

“It looks like you’re gonna pull a muscle.”

“You wish.”

“No actually, I don’t. If you pull a muscle, you’re gonna bitch the whole day and then be a complete pillow princess when I ride you because you won’t be able to move.”

“I’ll just heal myself. You can do shit like that here, right?”

“I don’t know, Dean. You’ve been here longer than I have.”

“Not like I was doing Pilates while I was waiting for your ass.”

“I know, you were driving. For _years._ ”

“I’m gonna kill Bobby.”

“He’s dead already, idiot.”

“I drove a few hours! I think… maybe? Whatever. Time works differently here, you know that.”

“So, you _wouldn’t_ have driven years to wait for me?”

Silence followed. Dean whistled and turned back around.

“Dean!”

“What?”

“Look at me.”

“Why? So I can see the pair of Bambi eyes that even in fucking Heaven won’t stop haunting me?”

“Hilarious.”

“I see them in my dreams, man. Every time I try and eat the last of the Lucky Charms, _boom,_ they’re there. Staring right at me. It’s eerie.”

“You done?”

“I don’t know, are you done whining?”

“I don’t know Dean, are you done shoveling snow? Why are you even doing this?”

“If I don’t, who will?”

“No one! No one needs to shovel snow here, or pump gas, or pay taxes, not that you ever did even alive but still, it’s pointless.”

“Yeah well, maybe I like pointless.”

Sighing, Sam zipped up his coat and joined Dean outside. His heavy boots left behind a trail of footprints alongside Dean’s in the snow. 

He nudged his shoulder against his brother’s and watched his motions falter with an attentive gaze. Sam watched the older Winchester poke at the snow mournfully before letting the tool drop with an exhale, icy breath pushing past lips that not long ago Sam had been nibbling on until they turned cherry red. 

“Gonna tell me what’s this really about?”

“...That depends. Did you make hot chocolate?”

“Mini marshmallows and everything.”

“Whipped cream?”

“You’re lucky we don’t have to worry about your cholesterol anymore up here.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Come back inside or no whipped cream for you. Better?”

“Yep.”

Once safely back inside, (and wasn’t that just hard to get used to? The blanket of safety, of absolute normalcy that came with paradise. No more monsters or demons. Dean said that it might’ve been till the end of the road but they finally caught a break; Sam was still cautious of this newfound happiness) Sam went to fetch the mugs while Dean plopped down on the couch. 

Draping the blanket that still smelled like Sam over himself, hiking it up under his chin and over his shoulders and covering his lower half with it; Dean Winchester became a cocoon, a human burrito in all his glory. It proved to be a hindrance when Sam handed him his mug and his hands were trapped inside the warm blanket which had now become the blanket of death.

“Couldn’t have waited for me?”

“I was cold.”

“That’s what shoveling snow unnecessarily will do to you.”

“Zip it, Gigantor.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Wow, that sounds like something _I_ would say. Has it finally happened? I’m rubbing off on you, aren’t I?”

“We've been together for 36 years and we share a Heaven. I’ll say it was bound to happen someday.”

“I’m so proud. Now pass me my mug.”

“I want the blanket, too. Make space for me.”

“You’re so bitchy. Fine.”

“Shut up and cuddle me.”

There was a bit of rustling, a bit of maneuvering and a bit of Sam’s elbow almost catching Dean’s crotch for one terrifying moment but eventually, like they were bound to do, two bodies beating with the same heart aligned perfectly. 

In the position they settled in, Sam had to make himself smaller, with his back pressed comfortingly against Dean’s chest and his long legs stretching over the expanse of their couch. Neither of them minded. Not when Dean could run his fingers through Sam’s long hair while taking sips of his hot beverage. Not when Sam could press his ear against Dean’s chest, listen to his heartbeat and remind himself he wasn’t in that barn anymore

“I’m still not used to this.”

The rumble of Dean’s voice traveled all the way down his chest, making Sam hum in response. He licked whipped cream off of his lips and silently waited for him to continue. 

“The… convenience. It throws me off. Not needing to refuel Baby, get by on stolen credit cards or… shovel snow, I guess. I know, I know. I’ve been here longer. It’s still weird.”

“Well… it isn’t just the boring; everyday stuff we don’t have to do anymore. No more stitching up wounds or sleepless nights researching.”

“As if you don’t miss geeking out over research.”

“My point is: we earned this break, Dean. You yourself said it. There’s nothing to do here but be with the people we love. _Be_ with each other. Isn’t that what you want?”

“You know it is.”

“Then… maybe you shovel snow once in a while, without going overboard. And maybe you take over research for once and eventually, we’ll be here long enough that all those little things will stop mattering. It’ll be just you and me.”

“Already is. I wouldn’t have waited around for anyone else.”

“I wouldn’t have just kept on living for anyone else either.”

“Glad you did, s’all I ever wanted for you.”

“Seems like we both got our happy ending then.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Sammy.”

“Dean, we’re snuggling while drinking hot chocolate in a snowy cabin in our pajamas. It doesn’t get sappier than this.” 

“Heaven’s officially taken away my badass license.”

“Oh, that imaginary thing?”

“Sam.”

“Dean. You’re the manliest man I’ve met while managing to be the most loving, too. Can we make out now or do you need me to stroke your ego a bit longer?”

“I’d rather you stroke something else.”

“That _is_ the whole point of making out.”

Chuckling, Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head, let his lips trail a little bit lower to kiss the shell of his ear and eventually bury his nose in the crook of Sam’s neck. His arms wrapped around Sam’s middle, relishing in the moment. Nothing could take this away. Finally, his mind could be at peace knowing that Sam wouldn’t get snatched away during the night. 

Peace was an emotion Winchesters rarely felt; something they could barely hold onto for a long period of time. But here in paradise, in their own little slice of happiness personified, peace had settled in their hearts. 

Dean knew Sam was still a little cautious, knew he still looked for salt to protect their cozy cabin. Dean helped him lay down the salt lines every night. He, however, didn’t look at Dean with that wounded scar in his eyes anymore. It was healing. Now, Sam could smile; fond and relaxed whenever their gazes met. Confident in Dean _being._

“Can I finish my drink before you tear off my clothes?”

Hazel eyes searched green. No words needed. The reassurance was found easily. 

Sam smiled, fond and relaxed. Slow and easy. He nodded and leaned in, pink tongue licking whipped cream off of Dean’s plump lips. 

“Sure. We got all the time in the world.” 


End file.
